


Hunted

by Khat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat/pseuds/Khat
Summary: Someone's hunting Danny and the cousins.  Can they manage to get away?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Nice little standalone thing I wrote up. It doesn't really connect to anything, and could be completely canon in the earlier seasons.

Danny crouched low in the underbrush, not even daring to breathe as the Hunter passed by not too far away. What he wouldn’t give for a weapon of his own right now. But he was unarmed, his only defence a small pocketknife in the pocket of his dark pants. Steve would probably have been able to use that a couple dozen different ways, of course, the show-off. 

His T-shirt was, luckily, a forest green, so it blended in reasonably well, as did his dark jeans. His face and arms were marred with dark dirt, and more of the loam had been mussed into his hair by Chin, the Hawaiian simply pointing out that the strands were too visible when he had complained quite stridently. He wasn’t wrong, the blond knew, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. At all. Not that he was enjoying any of this; he had planned on spending his day off relaxing, but, of course, fate had other plans, as usual.

He wasn’t sure where the other members of the team were, now, but he had heard four or five shots already, so he wasn’t too optimistic about their fates. Kono had been hit in the leg early on, and Chin had insisted that they would be harder to catch if they split up. Danny wouldn’t have been surprised to find out he had doubled back to watch his cousin’s back. For a minute he entertained the notion that the older man had just decided to use Danny as a distraction, but he dismissed it quickly. Steve and Kono might enjoy playing fast and loose, but Chin was an experienced cop, the same as he was himself, he was more steady than the detective’s other teammates.

Still, it was probably pure dumb luck that he hadn’t been nailed himself yet. Either that or the Hunter was playing with him. The thought made his eyes narrow in anger, but, for once, he swallowed it down and forced himself to hold his tongue. He _could_ do that, despite what Steve insisted. You didn’t get to be a detective by being a bad-tempered hothead. He had spent years biting back insults and complaints, taking orders from men (and the occasional woman) who wouldn’t know their ass from a hole in the ground.

It was part of what made him love 5-0 so much, honestly. If he had chewed out his old supervisor back in Jersey, or while he was at HPD, he would have gotten written up, at the least. Steve just ignored it, or, at the most, sniped back at him.

After a long few moments of stillness, the blond slipped from his place as quietly as he could, trying to watch where he put his feet and the area around him at the same time, which was a hell of a lot harder than it sounded.

He went a fair distance that way, but, of course, it couldn’t last, and he had to stifle a yelp as a rabbit erupted from nearly underfoot. He stumbled back a few steps, and it was that that saved him, the shot hitting a dead tree not a foot away. Danny bolted, crashing through the underbrush, dodging wildly, not bothering to look back behind him. Another shot just missed him, and two, and there was a small building only a few yards away.

And then his bad knee suddenly gave out, pitching him forward, driving the air from his lungs. Before he could even think about moving, the muzzle of the gun pressed into his back.

“You’re dead, Danno.” Steve informed him needlessly. Danny flailed a hand, still trying to get his breath back, and the Seal pulled him to a sitting position, settling down beside him. The brunet’s pants and tank top were camouflage, and his face and arms was marked with war paint. He set the paintball gun down carefully beside him.

“Next time…” Danny wheezed, “we get the guns and you get to play rabbit.” Steve grinned and wrapped an arm around his partner’s shoulders.

“Cheer up, ‘Babe’,” he answered cheerfully, “you lasted longer than Chin and Kono.”


End file.
